Ryou's thoughts of Bakura's past
by Hei Feng Ying
Summary: Hi This is my first fic, and now this is turning out to be a RBOc fic - -Bakura has been acting strange lately , a mysterious person comes at this time. Is there a connection between them? Will Ryou unlock there past ? àsuggestion and RR Really need!
1. The beginning

Blazing Ice: "Hi and welcome to my fic you probably have been wonder why my name is like this. This is because my yami name is Shinobi Shadow* in my stories. At other times call me by the name of Shinobi Shadow* ...*looks up* AHHHHH!!!!!!!!* Suddenly got attack by flaming arrows* @o@" Shinobi Shadow*: "Sry for my hikari explaining this and that about our names, she is always like that. Now she is unconscious *giggles*. She has left me a note to continue with the fanfic." (I make it sounds like I'm dying or I am dead. Bakura (sleepy mode so a little softer): "I wish you were". Shinobi Shadow*: "don't we all wish that." Blazing Ice:"NANDASTAI??!!!! *evil grin* you would want me to use my authoress power on you, wouldn't you??" * talking in my sleep * Bakura: //shit! Why did I ever agree to be in this story?// Shinobi Shadow*:// Easy! You didn't agree you got forced by me! MWAHHHHH!!!!//)  
  
Note: this is my first attempted on doing a fan fic so don't flame me but I do accept any comment or problem, I will do my best to fix it and don't blame me that I'm not good at YAIO or R/B or any other couples of the Yu-Gi-Oh show, instead of my own character. Goemenaisai ToT. Also I do want to include that / / = self note or thinking. " " = talking // // = link to hikari or others * * = action ' Any ways do the disclaimer Yami or do I have to make you suffer with my training, taunt you with my annoying voice, and make you watch baby shows instead of anime all week!  
  
Shinobi Shadow*:* eyes widen *ffffine IIII willl dddooo thhhhhheeee daaammmmnn disssclllaimmer!! /One day I will make you suffer..Grrrrr @%#&$$$%#!! /(background laughing Bakura), * sighs *my hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh , if she does then it would be the end of Bakura killing days.  
  
Bakura:" NNNOOOOONOOO!!!! Baka Authoress!"* throws a fit *  
  
Blazing Ice: "@_@****...wahhh??" Grr.. ============------^^-----============------^^-------========------- ^^--------========--  
  
Early morning with in the Bakura residence Ryou: * walks downstairs quietly and carefully as so not to wake up his yami * Bakura: "why are YOU up so early?" *yawn*(in a mean tone/ sneer) Ryou froze in his tracks hoping not to get another beating lesson again and turn up bloody before he goes to school. Bakura: * shrugs* "whatever YOU are doing it none of my business anyway, so I'm going out." Ryou: "/phew/ where are you go..* SLAM!!*" The door was slammed shut right in Ryou's face. / Why are you acting so weird lately?/ ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v * Flash Back *^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v Ryou just came back home and notice the Millenium Ring was covered in dirt.  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHAHHHH!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MILLENIUM RING' WHEN I WASN'T IN CONTROL??!!!! ToT and this was my present from au tousan who is not always around here. Great! And I can't wash that off that easily too.  
  
Bakura: WELL EXCUSE ME MY WORTHLESS SLAVE! IT JUST GOT A LITTLE DIRTY AND YOU ARE COMPLANING ALREADY! HOW PATHETHIC! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN RING THAT I WAS TRAP IN THERE FOR CENTURIES AND ENDED UP STUCK WITH YOU!  
  
Ryou: For the love of Ra, at least you should try and keep it clean it's your home after all when you are not in control.. ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ * End of Flash Back * ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v Ryou:/Then I got the hell of a beating, I find it amusing even though I was badly hurt. It was the first time I had argued with my yami and in the others times I was usually scared and was curled up in the corner while he was abusing me, yelling at me, and beating me like he was really annoyed most of the time he saw me. But this time it was different I was ignored these past two days he had hardly said a mere 5 sentence. I am worried if something is wrong with him maybe I should get him into the mental hospital or bring him to Marik or Malik they always cheer him up a bit..well I think. But not hitting me for the last 2 day is not normal./ Yami, what is wrong with you?.....AHHHHHAHH I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry!! (You know it only 5:39 am in the morning and school starts at 7:00am. The time from the school to his house is about 30 min! Also starting from now it is Ryou's POV)  
  
I pick up my school bag and a piece of bread and ran out the door. I didn't really want to go that early to school but as for me, I am an easy target of getting bullied at school. So I had no choice but to go to school early and avoid them, I can't do anything about it I'm to weak .. As I was think to myself wasn't even paying attention of where I was going , then suddenly I bumped into someone at a sharp turn. I almost got knocked down, when I felt a hand grab me forward before I fell. That person was wearing a black cloak so I can't tell who he or she was but I thank them any ways and ran down the street. Finally, I made it to school by 6:10am enough time to relax in the classroom and think of nothing. I enter the classroom and sat on my desk, wishing what was wrong with Bakura he shut out all the links to me so I can't talk to him mentally but still I sense something is going on. As I watch the clouds past by from the window, I've decided that I should do something so I took out my sketch book and started sketching. Then my friends or classmates came in soon, most of them I know they are Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tèa. I really envy them, they have good friends that could depend on and talk to and help each other when someone needed them, well I was their friend but I really didn't talk to them much. I was afraid Bakura will be up to his plans again to steal Yugi's puzzle again.  
  
Joey: " Yo yug! Wanna play?(basket ball)" Yugi: " No thanks Joey, we got a test coming up so I wanted to study a little more so guys have fun.' Tristan: " Come on dog boy and let me beat you in this quick or the little puppy-wuppy too scared to face me"* one eye brow lift up * Joey: " TRISTAN!!!!!!I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ANYTIME AND FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A DAMN DOG!!!! AND I WASN'T FINISH WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO DATE WITH MY SIS!!!!" Tristan:* turn cold, and sulk in the corner (like Brock from Pokèmon)* "Ahh that name don't mention that name.." Yugi: "what is wrong with Tristan?" Tèa: " I think Tristan got dumped by Serenity. ^_^UU. ( In the background Miho-chan was asking Joey where was Tristan) Tristan: * brighten up and leaping to Miho* MIIIHHHHOO- CCHHAAANNNNN!!!!!!!! /finally someone cares about his feeling and it a girl too!!! Ahh this was the greatest moment of my life./ Miho: * smiling sweetly *" Oh hi Tristan I just want to ask can I have back my math notes." Tristan:* animefalls * " Why me? ToT "  
  
Everyone laugh at Tristan poor attempt of meeting girls. Then All of them left the classroom to play a game of Basketball for a while when school haven't started yet. All except for Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *walk forward to Ryou * Ohaiyo..Oh yeah!* runs back to his school bag and was looking for something* Ryou: ?o? Yugi:" Found it! Umm Ryou somebody told me to give this too you."* hold a card in front of my face * Ryou: / I look at the card and was surprised that it was my student id card. I must have dropped it on the way to school./ "Do you know who gave you his card?" Yugi: "I wasn't sure because I found a note and the card right in front of me when I was going to school like it got carry away by the wind." Ryou: " well thanks a lot Yugi I was looking for this."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ *End of school* ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
A Random Classmate: "Kirkz! Rei!" ( This means: Stand! Bow! My Japanese spelling aren't that good so don't kill me if I spelled it wrong) the class bell rang and I left the school as quick as possible. Ryou: " See you later Yugi! " Yugi: "Jai-nei, Ryou-kun!"  
  
When school was over I usually got to my secret hideout. Where I usually get away from bullies and also to sort out my problems and clear my mind. That place was under a bridge and beside a creek, the calm flowing of the water always drift me to sleep and relax my mind to think better. I never really want to go home because I know yami is just going to leave me to suffer my pain and agony from his blows. This keeps me secure and feel protected from something that is warm and soft. For some reason I have a habit of not looking where I was going and thinking at the same time, but this time I ran into a lamp post and 2 walls. Ryou: *rubbing his forehead * "Ataii..." Though my forehead was bleeding it didn't really bother me at all. Finally I arrived; I roll down the hill and land on the soft ground. I look above me the sun was bright red and the sky was filled with colours, the water shimmer reflecting the sky. The warm breeze brushing against my face and everything was so quiet but the movement of the elements around me. I feel so relax and comfortable I almost drifted to sleep, but then my thoughts came to me...Bakura. He always seems so secretive cold and not really self express to other but only anger and hatred. I always wonder why Bakura never talk much or not even once mention about his life except for taking all the millennium items. Even though I suffer the pain for my wounds it reminded me of how Bakura gave them to me full with force like he threw all his life grudges, sorrow, pain, anger in every blow he makes like his heart was about to explode. Those strong waves I get from Bakura are getting stronger as he became more abnormal these days. I could feel it so strong that I wish I knew what was wrong with him; maybe even to get to know more about him; I wish I could reach my hand and cure all his wounds, But he keeps it to himself wouldn't let any near him or help him....I was interrupted with my thoughts by a shadow figure that showed up beside me. I looked up and saw the same person I had bumped into earlier this morning. I figure it was the person who gave yugi my student id card and told him to give it to me. Ryou: "Thank you about earlier this morning, may I ask WHO ARE YOU??" ((())))((((((())((()))))))))))))(((((((((()))))))))(((((((())))))))( (((((((()))))))))((((((((()))))))))((((((((())))))))))((((((((())))) )))  
  
Blazing Ice: "Yep! I'm still alive. So do you like me fic or do you think it sux? Well tell me your opinion about it since I'm a first timer. Also tell me should I make it an R x B x OC fic? And what does my Oc character look like (girl) plzzzzzzz...Onigai!"  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: " okay this kinda sux so viewers out there help her out on the story to make it better! And Ryou or Bakura fans out there plz tell her how they usually act and stuff because she got a weird sense of direction where she is going especially in this situation!  
  
Ryou: * puppy eyes* Please Help! R+R! No flames, and next time I won't sound so weird on the fic!!^_^ 


	2. Promises

Blazing Ice:" Hi everyone! Thx for the ppl who read my story or at least took a look at my fic. Although I was hoping for some suggestions on the fic. Any ways I'll just keep updating for now, whether you read or not! MWAHHHHHHMWAHHAHAHAHAH! * Cough, cough * MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! (Non- controllable laughing) MWAHHH.HELP...MWAHHH.ME!"  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: "You know you are really sad -_-;;;* hand a cup of water* Again like I say all the time although Yamis may act or look the same as their hikari. It is really true that we have more advantage in knowledge, strengths, skill, looks, plus we are way planing evil plots." *does the victory sign with a evil grin on her face *  
  
Yamis: * nods of agreement* true true. (All of their Hikari suddenly electric jolts, death glares, diabolical smirk, lasers at them) EEKKKK..*shuts up* O_o;;; * backing away from their Hikaris that a suddenly give evil stares at them and whispering something*.  
  
// Shinobi Shadow*: our hikari and be really freaking us out, but that doesn't scare me (reality she is sweating like hell)//  
  
//Bakura: I sense bad things are going to happen if we don't run for it soon.//  
  
// Marik: * whining *I can't my leg are frozen my head is stuck and plus I didn't get my pixies stick this morning... At least I could get a cup of highly caffeine coffee but Malik drank it all * pouts* //  
  
//Bakura: Baka! Now they are feed on the energy. I won't be a pretty site for us  
  
//Yami: I don't think see a good idea to argue now we have more bigger problems ahead like facing * gulps* our hikaris.//  
  
Yugi: * cracks his neck and knuckles * "I wonder what should we do with them, make them suffer with my * cracks of knuckles *( Sry Yugi fans out there but I kinda like Yugi being more stronger when he is mad ^^)  
  
Malik: * evil smirk* "make them do something really embarrass and we torture them with this* get a whip lash*  
  
Ryou: "Aren't you guys be a little too cruel to them * Yamis brightens up*, WE SHOULD CRUELER THAN THAT! WHY THEY INSULTED US AND HURTED OUR FEELING! We need something more drastic. ^_^ All Yamis: *anime fall * "we are dead now..HELP US!!!!!"(Their millenium items has been taken away by me *sinister laughter *  
  
Blazing Ice: 'Well you let me think about it but do the disclaimer for now.heheheh.."  
  
Shinobi Shadow*:" Blazing Ice doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh, if she does well then you probably won't see your favorite characters much alive by the time she I through with me * gulp *" ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////-_- ;;\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
The train was just crossing the bridge, with a trembling roar of the train's whistle and the repeating rhythm of the wheel moving against the track. As the shadow of the train was hovering above us, the person turn to me and gave me a long hard stare.well I not sure if he/she was staring at me but that person gave me a strong sense of waves that was ice cold. I felt weird at that time and I didn't know whatelse to say well atleast not at the time, well if the person came here to look for me then there is probably a good reason why. The person seems to have a lot a question in its mind just like me. As I friendly person all I said was:  
  
"If you want to talk about your problems, you can tell me if you wanted to. I try and help you if I can, if you don't want to talk about it now meet me here sometime."  
  
I wasn't sure why I did that or why I even bother talking to a complete stranger which I don't even know if it is a friend or a foe. But all I know for some strange reason that I feel that person can help me with my questions. As the train finally crossed the bridge, the shadow slowly disappear so did the person. On the last sight, I thought I saw a faint smile and the person mouth open and said thank you.. I blinked of confusion still standing there while the sun is about to set and the sky became darker into silent night.  
  
"It's late now.I better get going before Bakura yells at me again." I turned and left.  
  
I enter the house there wasn't a single trace of Bakura any where in sight. I began to get worried about him but I force told me to wait. I dropped my school bag in my room and notice a not on my desk.  
  
-Note- Dear Ryou,  
Don't worry about me I will be back soon so don't wait for me for diner just I just want to be left alone for a while.  
  
From: Bakura.  
  
I sighed in relief of Bakura's safety.' I wonder since when did Bakura left me a note saying his safe?" I smirk at the note and l laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts and pictures naturally flowed through my head. / Bakura..*showed a picture of him smiling*(Shinobi Shadow*:" did BAKURA ever smiled??" I could see Ryou but Bakura?? Blazing Ice: shut up I want to make it like that okay??!! Got a problem with that yami?) Unfamiliar person...Doe-san and Ca- san.. Left me alone to face the word.Tomotachi.caring but not use to it...Now the mysterious person..what does my life mean? I asked myself and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
=====================================the next day================================================== (still Ryou's POV.) That day everything was the same as if everyday was the same as yesterday in a never changing cycle but only for me that is. There was only one special thing that happen up until now is I got a letter from my Dad and today was my mother birthday. -The letter from Ryou's Dad- Dear Ryou,  
It's been while since I saw you. How have you been? As you know today was your mother birthday so make a nice day for your mother and please give this to her while you visit her(her present is inside a pink box) . The last thing I want to say is I miss you both and love you very much also look inside the envelope. Your mother told me once you are old enough to give you this (blue box) on her birthday , and left a message: "take care of it this will remind you of me and be yourself." That is about all I have to say so I'll write to you soon and have fun while I'm gone.  
Love, dad  
  
I my eyes began to water, /thanks mom and dad I won't let you down with your request/ I gave a smile and wiped my tears away. Then I look in the envelope and saw a blue small box and a pink small box.  
  
I laughed / Dad you never change do you?/(packages cost a lot of money to sent and it often gets lost, it is cheaper from envelope) I open I the small blue box and inside holds and pendant with a small light blue crystal that shines like water reflecting the sun's rays. It was beautiful. I quickly but it on and left the house. I bought some flowers and headed to my mom grave.there I stand face to face with my mom's tombstone. I felt tears rolling down on my cheek and I started to cry uncontrollably . My mom died to a car crash when I was a small child, she die to save my life as I watch helpless crying out her name. Watching her slip get sent into the hospital bleed fast, watching her sprit slipping away from the face of the earth and I can't do anything about it my mom last wish was she told me no matter what happens always be happy and she would always protect me and be strong. Now I am older I don't know how to even repay her but just do as I was told and carry a smile and forgive the people who killed my mom, or hurt me and to forget all the hatred inside of me. I wiped my tears, put down the flowers and open my father's present it was a brooch that was had carving or some words and a flower.  
  
" Here mom, dad gave this to you if you can still here me then please put this on it looks nice on you. As for my promise I didn't break it so don't worry about me.(I'm going to cut the conversation short because I want to come back to it later in the story.)  
  
After I finish talking I gave a hug to my mom's tomb stone and left. It was nice to talk to my mom again, she always knew what I wanted and understands me more than my father did. As I was walking I found some people was following me, I walked a little fast and fast as my heart race each time they came closer, I had no choice but to run and hope I lost them but then I came to a narrow alley way with a dead end. I was trapped with a bunch of guys I remember from school that was known to bully people to steal their money.  
  
" Well, well,well guess you have no where to run do you?" I leader of the gang said with his evil grin and is smear across his face. I step back and hold my ground but I know I won't last long.  
  
The leader continues" You are a good smart boy, know should know standing up to us isn't going to work and you should be well aware if you don't give us what we want what would happen to you right?"  
  
One of the team members interrupted " If you know what is good for you kid you better do it fast, or am afraid you will lose your life before you can even take one more step...*WHAM!*"  
  
" Shut up! I will do the talking here and not you GOT IT ?! Where was II? Oh yes, hand it over or do I have to take it by force." The leader growled at me.  
  
" Well then come and take it if you have the guts to." I sneered. At home I learn how to self defend myself with some of Bakura's moves and learn a few from him too. I began to use my moves on the weaker opponents and Bakura's deadly moves turn out more useful than I thought. Then it was only me and the leader.  
  
I began to make my move on him but he maneuver too quickly. My eyes can't it up with him but manage to block some moves .then he appear behind me I turned around before I even made a move he gave my 5 punches into my gut and kicked me hard across my face. I went flying into the wall and fell I can't move.  
  
/am I going to die here?/ Then the next thing I know I barely can see from the blow. All I heard was some guy screaming and battle. Then I felt someone pick me up I only can see a blurry figure  
  
'" Cas-san." *blacked out *  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Blazing Ice: "See I told you not much Bakura since this is base of Ryou thoughts well most part of the story it is. This seems a boring fic in the beginning so bare with me and cut me some slack this is my first fic so plz review and tell me how to improve the fic! " Shinobi Shadow*: " What will happen to Ryou? Who saved him? Those will all be answer in the next chap so review and my hikari will hopefully update sooner."  
  
Blazing Ice: "Yep! Also for the next chap my friend will be coming in to join the fun of torturing the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and others too! ^_^  
  
Ryou: " Does that mean me too * really shiny eyes?"  
  
Blazing Ice:" Well it depends but I will see what I can do. Oh yeah Yamis we won't punish you( yamis: YEAH!) for now( Yamis: SHIT!) and Marik, you will be in real trouble when my friend comes in the next chap because you will be her prime victim.  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOONOOOOO! Can you stop her? PLEASEE!!!!!!!I never beg for mercy to a mortal before so help me pleassssseeeeee! /hehe when she says yes then I will get back my millenium item and send her to the shadow realm..But incase this doesn't work I use Ryou trade mark move/ *Puppy eyes *  
  
Blazing Ice: "Awwww isn't that cute but sry Marik I am afraid that I can't help you in this one," Marik muttering Egyptian curses. "What did you say??!! *horrifying look *  
  
Marik:" nothing, nothing ^_^UUU  
  
Shinobi Shadow* : "Hikari looks scary when she is evil or mad right Marik?" Marik nods and backing away from Blazing Ice." Well since they are busy I will say now See ya and review!!!! 


	3. Forgotten Memoriesnew friend

Blazing Ice:" Well..guess no reviews, and it's the last day of school.No I can't see my best friends like Angie(she is leaving the school next year) and also Black Adonis. * sniff sniff*  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: "There there you can always type more chapters whether they * glares* read it or not. As for Black Adonis and Angie.well you can talk to her on msn or the phone, right?"  
  
Blazing Ice:" * sniff sniff* Thankz for supporting me, you are like a sister to me when my friends are not here, yami."  
  
Marik: " Awwww.so sweet it makes me sick to my stomach, and *sarcastic surprise * what's this Shinobi? You actually caring for you hikari *sneers! I feel pity among you people.."  
  
" SHUT UP YOU F*** BAS****!* rant rant rant*(keep it short)," Both yelling the hell out of Marik making his hair sticking out backwards and freaked out.  
  
"Hehehehheh.*evil grin* after what we do to you, you are going to need that pity to save your ass off," Shinobi Shadow* and Blazing Ice is kicking his ass like crazy and Marik is defenceless( didn't beat him up that much just with a big lump on the head and bruises, he is still cool though ^.^. " Well well, do you wanna listen to me or do we have to give you more?" nods in agreement.  
  
----Later that day--------  
  
Malik:" hAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHA *burst out in tears*" (looking at Marik got beaten up face)  
  
Marik:" WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY IT!"  
  
Bakura: "What in the name of Ra happen to you? You look like a sick cat that just gone through the dog's chamber."  
  
Marik: *twitch twitch* none of your business / this is already insulting to get beaten by one mortal and inexperience spirit, now I have to face being laugh at by to idiotic people! Just my luck. /  
  
Blazing Ice: "Serves you right * stick tough out*!"  
  
Joey: hehe ^^ *holds up the disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE DAMN SHOW OR THE CHARACTER SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T BLAME ME FOR BEING MEAN TO MARIK THIS IS BECAUSE ME FRIEND IS NOT HERE SO I'M HERE TO FILL HER IN ToT NEXT TIME I WON'T TORCHER MARIK OKAY?!! JoEy RULEZ! (Just written)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Cas-san...CAS-SAN?! Wake up! Don't leave me here!" my legs fell to the ground and lifting my mother.  
  
"...........Bbbbakura...." Blood cover my hand as she spoke.  
  
"Mother! Are you okay?? I'll go get someone to help..."As I was about to turn around she pull me back gently. I can hear pulse is getting weak.  
  
"Its okay child I will be fine, listen carefully you mustn't hate your father, hatred only drive you to your limits and be come as evil as him. The ones you care will be lost in the hands of you, you will suffer the deep pains at is left behind of their cries. Sorrow is bound to happen, but you mustn't run away or take revenge. you must deal with your problems and care for other, don't turn out to like your father, you live your own life and only believe in what you believe is true; remember it is your destiny to take. I believe I don't have much time now to watch you grow or take care of you in person.* suddenly cough out blood*"  
  
"Mother! No! Please don't abandon me like all the others. I don't want to be all alone again! I want you to see me do many things.."  
  
"PROMISE! Promise you won't become like the monster that lives inside of your father. Be strong, be brave and be happy."  
  
"Yes mother." Tear came out of my eyes and drip to the floor. I was too anguishing to say anything else. Then I felt my mother wiped my tears away and touch my cheek, it felt warm and smoothing.  
  
"There, there don't cry I will always be there for you in spirit and heart, you know it hurt me too to see you cry. So hush and smile for me." I couldn't refuse even though I didn't feel like smiling. I wiped away my tears and began to smile." That is my son," she said and smile at me brightly. Then her hands slip away from mines that instant I knew she left me there to sulk, but knowing I for fill her last wish made me feel happy too even though she is gone her bright smile is still in me. Even so the Lonely still remains and it felt painful as I keep repeating the words over and over and how my mom died in the hands of my father. The horrifying scenes that kill my heart.  
  
"Mother.." =============end of dream============ Bakura: *gasp pant gasp* Feh, It the dream again." I woke up in my bed and it was almost dark. A sudden outburst of emotion came in my and separated the link from me and Ryou came from the Ring. /RYOU! / I quickly jumped out of the window and came looking for Ryou."  
  
^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^vv^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v AN: Ryou's POV. ******Ryou's Dream***** "Cas-san. I feel hot." "Let me take a look at you, OH MY LORD! You are burning we better call the doctor." -------Later that day----- "Mother, am I okay?" "You have a fever, Ryou. You should take better care of yourself when you know it is pouring ice rain. Well at least your fever has gone down a bit now close your eyes and rest while I get you something to eat." "Uh mom." "Yes, Ryou?" "Thanks" *dozed off to sleep* Ryou's Mother: /anything for you./ *****end***** /..so is this the end of me?.....why do I feel so hot?? *drip drip* huh? Water? It feels so cold../ I open my eyes and saw a figure in front of me. It was the cloak person. Next few things I notice is that is was freezing rain outside, I was under a bridge wrapped in a warm blanket.  
  
// You are awake..you have a fever you shouldn't move around that much..here drink this, it will help cool down the fever.// Hand me a cup of herbal medicine drink.  
  
I was a little hesitant at first but why would a person give me poison and go though all that trouble saving me in the first place" Umm thank you. were you the one who save me earlier?" *nods*" Well thank you again.umm you have known me for so long but can I know who are so could actually thank you in person?"  
  
The Cloaked person: "my name is..Sakoshita Yukina, you can call me Yukina."  
  
Ryou: "May I know what you want me for."  
  
Yukina:"...You reminded me of someone. I have lost my memories of my past.so I though you might know who I am."  
  
Ryou:" Oh, I'm really sorry to ask"  
  
Yukina:" Don't worry that doesn't offend me at all. so you seem to have a lot in mind am I right?"  
  
Ryou:" Yes I guess you are."  
  
AN:/ okay okay I suck in this introducing stuff so give me suggestion you people!/  
  
Yukina: " Do you mind telling me what your problems? I like help people with stuff like that any ways it will help past the time." As she staring at the freezing rain.  
  
Ryou:" Sure why not? Guess that make us friends."  
  
She laughed and agrees to it, then I start talking all about school life and how my problems began. Yukina seem very interested in my stories, It must be sad to lose all her memories, I must be her first friend. I ponder these though while I was speaking my mind, this really helps me just free my mind and express the way I want to be I felt free from always keep the secret to myself, for once I have a friend that I could talk to. She seems very understanding in these things. I was a long time, it was kind of embarrassing to talk about my life but until now she looks somewhere else like she was loosing focus .  
  
"What's wrong? Is there something there?"  
  
" Someone is looking for you Ryou." That was all she said and I fell silent. Suddenly Bakura jumped from the top of the bridge and found me.  
  
" Ryou! What the hell are you doing under a brid." He notices my attention was there. I turn around and saw she disappears.  
  
I stood there waiting and holding the blanket that she left me with finally me though to myself /she disappeared/I was disappointed but something tells me she will be back. Un aware I fainted because of the coldness that I was in.  
  
-()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()Bakura's POV_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_(()_()_()_()_()_()-  
  
"RYOU!" I caught him just before he hit the ground I held him tight. I felt he whole body was icy cold and some scar from some battle just a few hours ago. Though his pulse was weak I still felt it./ You are alright Ryou, I'll take you home now so rest./ I brush his wet hair and carried him back home.  
  
=========++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++====================+++ +++++=====  
  
Blazing Ice: " Yes Yes this is a pathetic story and it really sucks so you guys please give me at least some suggestion, but at least there is Black Adonis who review my fic but fan fiction didn't post it up. Other than changing the story plot or not have too much emotion then I will do anything that will make the fic better so ppl review!  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: " last words are thx for ppl that appreciate my review ^-^I love those fic!!"  
  
Both:" So JA-NE and have fun on your summer holidays!!!" 


	4. Change of a Heart, Heart Races

Blazing Ice:" YES! Finally ppl review my story! This is so great ppl actually like it and gives tip to make it better! THE BEST PART IS NO FLAMES AND THEY LIKE IT! AHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!* burst out in tears of gratefulness * Sry it took me so long I wasn't able to connect to the page of fanfiction.net these few days."  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: "oi, oi, you are so sad. But any ways to all you ppl out there that read her fic I truly thank you for make her happy again..*looks at hikari, running around screaming* -_- ;;; umm yeah making her happy, just don't make praise her too much or she get hyper.  
  
Blazing Ice: "* stop running around like a complete idiot* this chapter is dedicated to my first few reviewer that I ever got ^_^ you guys are the best!!!  
  
Black Adonis - Thx for reviewing VIV! Even though you didn't really want to read it, but it helps me a lot.  
  
Black Magician Girl -Thx for bringing my attention to first problem so I could try and fix.  
  
Red Rose- Thx for reviewing I loved your story too! You don't have to review again if you don't want to just read it and that will be fine. But give me some suggestion to okay? Looking forward to your next chapter!  
  
Last of all is this is my first fic so I kinda have trouble making the paragraph able to read and the sentence stuck together but for some reason when I post it fanfiction.net always make it like that so I totally apologise for that. I am fixing this problem with all the power that I have before I break my keyboard with my twin daggers( also able to buy in chibiland which is in Black Adonis's fic but haven't updated much so keep review her fics even though it didn't update for a long while cuz she get interested in other new anime all the time after she went to anime north she kept making my jealous about it lol). And if this problem keeps on happening I hope you future reviewers can tell me how to fix it or like yell at me for my stupidity, okay?  
  
Yugi:" Umm why am I here again?" ( Yugi haven't shown up much lately in my fic cuz he not really the main character in there so I hardly put much humour and parody stuff in there, so I could keep it angst. Also in the disclaimer part is the part where I usually relax and not keep it like that, so this is the part out of every chapter where the background characters appear the most.)  
  
Shinobi Shadow*:" you are stuck here like me doing this co- host job and I suggestion to run away as soon as possible cuz she is a real pain in the.*suddenly the ground feels like it is about to drop* ehe? WHAA!!! *drop down by a pitfall*  
  
Blazing Ice: "Ninja must always think one step ahead"------ (Flame of Recca-recca)  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: What the hell do you want, ta-ma-wa?!....*gets and death glare so strong* hehehe...I think I'll take that back.  
  
Blazing Ice: *blazing fire eyes* now who's the pain in the ass? *grabs a boulder* huh?!  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: * eyes widen* hehe me?  
  
Blazing Ice: * drop the boulder and lift her yami by the collar then fake smile with twitches * aren't you just bright *change attitude* HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME, KISAMA!!!* Starts punching rapidly and the last punch went to the floor and cracked it badly*  
  
Yugi + YamiY: " co-wa.(this means scary but I don't know much kanji)."  
  
Blazing Ice: (cools down temper) sorry about that now Yugi do you want to do the disclaimer for me or do you want to end up with them.  
  
( Shinobi Shadow*, Bakura, Marik holds up a sign ----we are so abused ToT-----)  
  
Yugi: ^_^U "ummm sure../got to get the hell out of here/ Blazing Ice doesn't own us or the show or any of the scenes that have been appeared in here story of different animes that have been taken by her to use."  
  
Blazing Ice: now enjoy the chapter.  
  
^^^^^^^^Ryou POV's vvvvvvvvv  
  
Ryou: ....*slowly open his eyes* /as I open my eyes I and gain conscious, I was lying on my bed and the first thing I saw was a figure beside me. I couldn't make it out at first because I barely can open my eyes, but then I saw it was Bakura starring at me silently. Then he broke up the tenacity in the air. /  
  
Bakura: "Good you are awake. you shouldn't have been outside for so long." As he turn around to get a warm towel. And put it on my forehead. His eyes were filled with passion and was gentle. it was the first time I saw him like that. But he only showed it for a minute, knew he wouldn't let me guard down for long. It faded to an ice cold stare now but still he is hiding something from the world. that worries me.  
  
Ryou:".I like you right now.."  
  
Bakura: * froze then a slight blush appeared*  
  
Ryou: "I like how you appear yourself now. why do you have to shield it from me?* looked away from him* I could tell something is troubling you these days.. I waited for a response but all he did was lower his head.  
  
Bakura: ..// Ryou, I... I don't want you to worry about me I will be fine just let me be. Now get some rest// he stop be from saying anything else (AN: cover the lips with two finger that kind not what you are thinking. Sure it is an emotional fic but no YAIO cuz I don't know how it will end up so reader review or comment about this, plz!). He rose up and was about to leave. I gently hold his arm.  
  
Ryou: "Thank you for taking me home." I smile weakly to him.  
  
Bakura: (lower the head and mouth wording) ^ anything for you...^ and left.  
  
Ryou: My eyes widen as soon as he said that. the flash back of my mother came in my mind (AN: sorry for the interruption again but this expression was from Neon Genesis Evangelion where Aynami Rei remind Shinji of his mother by saying "Good for you.")  
  
=================== THE NEXT DAY, AFTERNOON =================  
  
I woke up in my bed and decided to go out again, I felt much better . I wanted to see if she was there again. As I walked out of my room in the hallway I saw Bakura. His face was back to the cold and heartless again but his eyes seem to have something to say but hesitant whether he should say it or not.  
  
Bakura: "Are you going out again?" his stern voice took me by surprise."..... don't go out for long" then he grin at me while he said it his face change slowly to a an gentle like smile( AN: if you wonder what kind of face he looks like he face is much like Ryou's but kept the hair and clothes sharp and the skin looks more softer.).  
  
Then he walks to his room leaving me in confusion. I began to wonder did he really say that, and remembered my words?? Or am I seeing things? I kept walking (outside) and pondering at the same time. My heart began to race wildly and blush bright red like my fever was back again. I arrived at the place where I always went to sort out my mind I sat down one the soft warm grass again.  
  
Ryou: "Mustn't think like that, he couldn't actually.* sigh* like it ever would happen." Out of nowhere the shadows of the bridge and of every object gather in one place and there Yukina was standing with her cloak on.  
  
Yukina: *laugh brightly* "What is not possible?"  
  
I didn't realize I was talking out loud that I was startled by her. I was sort of embarrassing and which she noticed immediately.  
  
Yukina:" Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard you over talking." She came out of the shadows.  
  
Ryou:" Oh no, it not that at all.I was just thinking that is all." I realize for some reason that she is more relax or more comfortable talking to me but still it was really embarrassing to talk about it though. As if I felt that she was looking at me curiously.  
  
Yukina: "You could talk about it if it makes you feel better." She felt rude to ask from the beginning. Then I started to talk about Bakura and how I was trouble by him. I never told his name or anything like his past or what his relationship with him is, because if she had known I would have evolved a serious consequences and she would think I am weird." Ryou, May I know who is this person is?"  
  
Ryou: "Umm. his name is Bakura. Why do you ask?" She didn't reply but instead she began to wander off somewhere else like she was in a trance of some sort. I thought I saw I flint of blue light shining under her cloak. " Yukina-san, daijoubu-desu- ka? Yukina-san!" She seem sort of in pain of some kind and she was holding her head like as if there was a scar in her head that just broken out.  
  
Yukina: "..*sweating, gulp* hai..*took a breath several times* daijoubu."  
  
Ryou: " Do you need to go home?" concerned with her behaviour.  
  
Yukina:" its okay this always happen. I just need to rest a little that is all..your friend.that name seems familiar so me."  
  
Ryou: ?.?  
  
Yukina: "Never mind," she noticed that it was getting late"sora (sky).it so clam it must be a clear night. Well it was nice talking to you Ryou but I believe you have to go home." She giggled a bit.  
  
Ryou:" Well then, ja-ma-ta-ne...oh yeah I might be rude but is it okay if I am able to she your face?"  
  
Yukina: "...I guess so." She took of her cloak and revealed her face. She was clear blue eyes but not really big her face seems soft but pale white coloured. Her hair was tied up in one ponytail and her bangs (not tied up), it curved in wards and outwards. The ting she uses to tie her hair is two ice looking diamond shaped, like a dagger. She was wearing a black Chinese kind of clothing that were black outside and inside was white, but the pants where totally. Her arms were wrapped in bandage, and skin was in scars. She seems to be like a ninja or a person who battles a lot, but the way she reflected in the moon light made her more famine like and more beautiful. Then she disappears after.  
  
(AN: "that really sucked. You readers probably know I suck at describing ppl, story making, talking, and this story doesn't have much of a point right now. Yes I know I know so just give some suggestion on that too. Too much favours to ask for an authoress like me right?)  
  
Ryou: ".uh. wait!" / she gone./ in my mind it I felt like I just discovered a new friend and beginning to understand them a bit more like a wander seeking for answer that never return until you break the chains that locks the way to fine them. But why are they locked is it because that the person itself doesn't like the answer or won't accept it or is it because it wasn't meant for me to find out." sa.aha! Ya-bei (this is bad) I promise Bakura I would go out too long!"/I wonder what is Bakura doing now.* imagine Bakura*  
  
* Ryou thoughs*  
  
Bakura: "Damn Ryou! I be nice to him for one day and he doesn't keep his promise. * hit the wall with his fist and cracked it. (Marik laughing at the background seeing how useless Bakura is, can't even keep your own hikari in control)  
  
*thoughs end*  
  
Ryou: o.O  
  
Ryou:" Ta-tai-imas! ..." I notice it was silent. Then I saw Bakura lying on the coach asleep (AN: he is so cute! ^-^) /Was he waiting for me? / I ran up stairs and grab a blanket and came back down. As I bend down to cover him so at least he would be a little bit warm. A strong force grab me in. my face was right in front of his./ o.O Whatt.iis he doing?!/ His arm wrap around my waist. I was too scared to move, and I look at his lip.*shook my head*/stop doing that Ryou! / then he began to speak.  
  
Bakura: "...Ryou.*Ryou was shock, and blushing * ...I."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Blazing Ice: "Let me guess is it AWW man! Or you say THIS SUCKS! Yeah I kinda ran out of ideas that part I didn't know who to enter the main point but could you guys tell me how to wrap this up make interesting more. But plz don't make me do YAIO cuz I not good in that! If you want to then feel free to e-mail me and type it how you like it to be it really helps! Also don't forget to review. Even though this story maybe the worst story that have been created this year but still review.  
  
Shinobi Shadow*: *cover her mouth* .^_^U she talk too much sometime. Okay? If you have notice many the characters doesn't sound like themselves that is because the silly authoress can't do as good work as the one that created the story Yu-GI-Oh. Also to end this I would like to say a few words just to contain your entertainment in this story for a while," ( my yami then me)  
  
" What is going to happen between them two?"  
  
" What will I make Bakura do?"  
  
" How will we torture our next guess or torture me*glare*"  
  
" Do you ever notice what ever Bakura does Yukina does something odd too?"  
  
" Got to be something going on with those two *hint, hint*"  
  
" Why do I always make someone resemble someone else's family?"  
  
" Will the evil authoress ever stop typing nonsense?!"*being strangle at the time*  
  
Both: "Stay tooned in for the next chapter (hopefully) and review! BBL! (bye bye la)" 


	5. Locked Up

Blazing Ice: "Ahhhhhi really sry I am really sry. Gomenasai, I haven't been on fanfiction for such a long time and I haven't review from such a long time."/Man ,I look back at what I wrote I can't even remember typing that it doesn't even seem to be my story cuz it was so deep. Plz don't blame me or flame me that I is not as good as the first 4 chapters , I kind of lost my touch but I will continue.  
  
ShinobiKaga*: " All this was her fault not mines, all those new anime and new games or old games that she wanted to beat , that she download she became obsesses with them that she forgot totally about it."  
  
Blazing Ice: "What do you mean it not your fault, you played most of the game and beat it and also you watch as much anime as me and totally bugged me about it, also you when on newgrounds and nuklearpower to see comic and clips. God now you are blaming me! Okay that is it *performing hand seals*Byakugan! 64 Strikes of Kakke!-(this is from Naruto Neji's move.)  
  
ShinobiKaga*: *struggles to get up* .I use me last power to do Chidori!!1(Also from Naruto - Sasuke move and Kakashi's move also known as Lightning Edge.)...  
  
*Yami comes in* Yami: "You know you guys should be continuing the fanfic even if hardly anyone will notice it now but s...*seeing both of severely injured and still grinning* what in the name of Ra is going on here!?"  
  
"Actually they are having a friendly fight, and holding katanas again the cutting each other. I suggest you stay out of this one."  
  
Yami: "Okay then thx...SHINJI( from NGE) where do you come from*scared half to death/ man no wonder Yugi warned me about coming here people just come out of no where/  
  
Shinji: " Oh, I'm just here to get my knife that they borrowed back.and plan to kill my father*grinning sly and in a evil way*"  
  
Yami: " Great I'm stuck with homicidal l people. EKK!!* shirken suddenly appear in his face and almost slice his hair.* faints*"  
  
Blazing Ice + Shinobi Shadow*: " Uresai Tay-mey! *Back to the Shoubu* (dual)"  
  
Duobat * hold up a sign*: Blazing Ice doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or NGE or Naruto ."but I own their lives if they are dead I'm the grim reaper that is what I do he he."  
  
========+====+++++==========+===+++++==========  
  
^RyouPOV^  
  
Bakura::" I'd.."  
  
I felt like he was trying to tell me something I blush even more when he was trying to make out the words , then he released his hands around me as I leaned close to him.  
  
Bakura: * regaining cautions** woke up, seeing Ryou*!!  
  
He quickly sat up then looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute or so, his eyes was filled with passion but the next second , and began to open his mouth but the next second he shield himself again turning away from me. I'd had enough of him, always hiding everything from me. When I needed him the most he seem to be always there but when he seem helplessly lonely and painful he doesn't say a thing indulging himself even more to the darkness that is been swallowing him for since he came into my life.  
  
Ryou:" Please Bakura don't hide from me tell me what is your problem." I knelt beside him.  
  
Bakura:" Ryou. I can't! I just can't just leave me alone" He knocked me down away from him and I hit the table corner. I felt his sorrowful pain.it sank into my heart like icy cold wind inside of me. I stood back up, as the blood drip down my cheek from the cut that was made  
  
Ryou:" Bakura! Listen to me I don't know what is wrong with you the last few days, but I know that you need someone to help you. If you keep everything to yourself, I'd don't know how to help you.. You know I really hurts me to see you this way I feel so useless to you, you use to hit me but now you don't even what to talk to me anymore.You think I'm just your doll you could torture me and make me feel miserable, make me feel I like you loved me the next and later you just throw me away. Is that it you don't want me no more?!" I burst into tears I couldn't control my self no more I ran upstairs and closed the door on him when he tried to say anything else.  
  
Bakura:: " Ryou! Open up that is not what I mean you know that? * banging the door* Ryou! Please open up the damn door. Ryou!"  
  
I didn't listen I cried so hard that I couldn't breath, I gasped for breath. My eyes looked at the ceiling everything around me was quiet and dark, I reach into my special box where I keep the most of my special belonging there expect for my broche that I carry. I took out my prized possession of my owned I was a pocket knife that I cherished , I gave me a warm feeling that my mom was there when she died in the car crash. I always and it with me when I feel like going to the edge. I took it out.  
  
Ryou:" I really need to break free from the pain I want to be with you mother, no one cares about me anymore. Forgive me father when you come back I will be with mom." I closed my eyes and though for a moment.// I'm sorry for being a burden Bakura, I hope you well feel better when I'm gone.. I want you to know that I'd loved you.// I silted the knife into my wrist and let the blood slowly pour out of me. I felt dizzy and cold./ Mom, I'm coming to see you soon./* blackout*.  
  
----^Bakura POV^----  
  
I slide down on the floor knowing that I was wrong. Next thing I heard was Ryou voice and his presences fading as I listen. I quickly knew what as going to happen I scream from Ryou not to do anything so Stupid over me. Then I heard and Large thud on the floor.  
  
Bakura: " No it can't be..WHY DOES EVERYONE THAT I LOVED DIES!!! IKU- SHO!!"I banged on the door, and tears of anger and regret slide down my cheeks . Wishing that I should've cared for him more, I should've listen to him more, I should have told him that I loved him to instead of beating the daylights out of him, why must I be so heartless to him before. Now he can't hear me say it.No I not too late I mustn't let him die. I slammed the door 3 times and I finally knocked the door open. I looked around the room and no on was there only I say the knife he so cared for and his blood at over the walls of the corner of the room. Only some blood lead to the window. I jumped out the window and landed to see where the blood trail leads me. The clear night became cloudy and the wind blow hard, and fierce./ If Ryou was injured and tried to kill himself he shouldn't able to jump out the window and run away .someone must have taken him/ I touched his blood and his it was till warm then the person with Ryou must be near by. Ryou . where are you? I ran into the streets. The Snow began to fall, all I could think of is Ryou want to see him on last time..  
  
=================================================================  
  
Blazing Ice: " Well what do you think?" Ryou: " You made me look pathos and stupid and I die.d?" ShinobiKaga*:" That what you think. She will never let her favourite character die like that.. Ryou: ^_^ ShinobiKaga*: "Without making Bakura suffer even more and letting Ryou dieing in a more painful death. MWAHAHAHA!!" Blazing Ice:" Yami! Don't say that! Or you want me to make you suffer and do all the typing in this freezing cold room?!" Bakura: * reading not pay attention* " Yeah, what she said..WTF you made me sound so weak break the door and also what do you mean everyone that I loved!? DAMN AUTHORESS! Blazing Ice:" Don't look at me she did it not me. I just typed." ShinobiKaga*: Bastard you are tying to get out of this alone? And now is not the time to point fingers..o_O;;;*seeing Bakura flaming eyes ". Bakrua:" Mon-doh-mu-yo ( just pronounce not the real Kanji) Shin- nai!!!"*bull out his famous sliver moonlight twin dagger. And chase after ShinobiKaga* * Blazing Ice: " that reminds me of the time that I could mad at one of the reviews for doubting my anime intelligence.  
  
---Flashback----  
  
Blazing Ice:" What do you mean I don't know anything on Yu Yu Hakusho! I bet I know more that you can ever imagine, saying Yukina is stole yes the name but it's not really plagiarism since a lot of people have that name and from my OCC she had dark brown hair and Blue eyes not read yes, and I said traditional Chinese out fit not traditional Japanese outfit, is one thing. But doubting my anime skill now that is another!!!! For you information I'm not an American I'm Canadian and Yu Yu haksho doesn't show on TV for people who doesn't have satellite, but I watch U YU haksuho since I was grade1 in Chinese and jap and I know for a fact that Yukina is Hiei sister and at the end Hiei still didn't tell her he was her sister! Also he remains in the Yokai world and didn't return for the matter of fact!! I watch every episode more than 10 times I still have the CDs and tapes of it! Never say that I don't know nothing on YU YU HAKUSHO, because I know very much of it the biggest fan of it since I was grade 2 and I swear I still have that old Nintendo Gameboy without colour and old grey ones game of it so Damn you if you got something to say about it!!!* breathe in large breath.* ShinobiShadow*: "Don't get so mad, the reviewer is just asking never really meant to anger you in at snobbish way that make her feel more superior that you of watching Yu Yu Hakusho and never check out your info. *Sigh*"  
  
---End of Flash back---  
  
Blazing Ice:" In matter of fact I over with that now. I'm sry to the person who review I guess I should thank you for giving me a suggestion and actually reading this. Anyone who wants to change the name of my OCC tell me. Yup I'm really fine and really sorry I got mad at you. But just a warning to people who are going to flame me after this go ahead I don't really care along as it a good suggestion or else I will rant on swearing at the computer and may god smite you!"  
  
Ryou:" ^_^U well I could Imagine what will Viv say..."  
  
Blazing Ice:" I'd like to thank marina for reviewing even though don't know how you found my fanfic after all those months I haven't updated... ( I know right now Yu-Gi-Oh might be a bit not as famous now but still if you come across my fic again plz read, and also I know this is short but I might not be able to type the next chapter until the next holiday so really sry.) Anyways, please read my fic and review I guess that all I have to say BBL!" 


End file.
